


Kizuna

by lalois



Category: Japanese Drama, Ryuusei no Kizuna (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random thoughts I had after watching a peculiar episode of Ryuusei no Kizuna drama. Three points of view as seen from each of the Ariake siblings.<br/>Written on: 12th June 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kizuna

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from Ryuusei no Kizuna (drama) mid-series (if you haven't seen it yet. And if you don't, well, just DO it because it's well worth it!)

TAISUKE -> SHIZUNA // KOUICHI

To be honest, he had never really looked at her in that very way.  
Not hopingly, at least.

Not that he had no feeling for Shii.

On the contrary, he felt way too much for her, and not just the safe brotherly mode.

But he had always known and felt inside him that… if he had to be, it would have been aniki for sure, not him.

Aniki deserved Shii way better than him.

SHIZUNA -> KOUICHI // TAISUKE

She did not know whether she was angrier for what Kou-nichan had just told her or for the fact that he had NOT run after her, despite Taisuke having done so.

Her brothers... were no brothers anymore.

But still, they were not even strangers. 

They were still her beloved brothers, weren't they?

The pain in her heart was heavy, so heavy.

She desperately needed to cry onto Tai or Kou-nichan shoulder.

But for once, she could not do so.

KOUICHI -> TAISUKE // SHIZUNA

He was kinda envious of the close siblings relationship that Shii and Tai had grown into as time and whole years passed.

Of course they had. 

Taisuke was younger than him, less serious and funny-like all the times.

Tai was his brother, but Shii was not actually their true imouto-chan.

He and Tai, they had loved her so much ever since.

They had fought for her sometimes, when they were kids.

And they’d do that again in order to protect her.

Anything, for her.

He laughed.

Blood had run through his veins and all over his head, when Taisuke had sad those stupid things about him not loving her as a sister.

He was sure Taisuke felt something for her, but hearing from him that even he, Kouichi, felt the very same though trying to hide it, had been like frozen water thrown above his head.

He loved her as a sister.

That was all.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any content (both appreciation and remarks) are welcome and well appreciated ^O^  
> Thanks for taking your time for reading here <3


End file.
